


Amortentia

by Nillegible



Series: Naruto Magic Week Fills [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Defense Professor Sakumo, Headmaster Tobirama, Hogwarts AU, Love potion-levels of non-con, M/M, Potions Professor Orochimaru, but everything is solved, relating to a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nillegible/pseuds/Nillegible
Summary: Orochimaru can hardly believe that he has been careless enough to ingest a potent love potion, and the murderous fury that someone should have slipped him some helps to dispel the love potion’s haze a little.Or: Amortentia is a really creepy potion, but no one gets hurt.(Warnings for non-consenual amortentia administering, but no one acts on it.)





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> A love potion fic for Naruto Magic Week! I really couldn't think of anything particularly romantic involving a love potion besides saving your significant other from its effects (and himself), so here it is.

Orochimaru has been petitioning the school board to remove Amortentia from the NEWT syllabus for years. There are several potions with similar bases that he could use to teach the same theory as Amortentia. In fact, some would actually do a better job at elucidating the theory. For some reason, his proposals and alternative lesson suggestions are always turned down.

Jiraiya, when they’d been drinking together over the holidays once, had suggested that the reason for their reticence was that quite a few of the school governors and some of the NEWT officials kept the potion on out of some sort of nostalgia. ‘Everyone has an amortentia story, Orochimaru. Realizing that you have a crush on someone you didn’t realize, showing you that you’re pining after the wrong person… Honestly it’s just a bit of fun, and many a dunderhead has found their sweetheart because of that blasted potion.’ Jiraiya had been a mopey drunk for the rest of the night, probably remembering as Orochimaru did, how Jiraiya had smelled Tsunade’s vanilla fragrance over their potion after she’d confided in them the previous day that she thought hers smelled like Kato Dan.

Amortentia was just stupid, Orochimaru had decided it as a sixteen-year-old, and nothing had changed his mind since.

Orochimaru tends to get testy when he teaches the potion. And it’s not just because the idiots he has to teach use up half of their attention sniffing at the pale potion no matter how he tries to make them stop. When part of the purpose of the potion was to smell personally and irresistibly appealing, he could only half-heartedly blame them.

No, the worst thing about teaching them to brew Amortentia was that every year someone would try to steal a vial or two of the potion. No amount of threatening could ever impress upon the little monsters that using a love-potion on someone was highly illegal, especially for use on minors.

Orochimaru had never imagined that anyone would _ever_ be stupid enough to do what happened to him that year, though. Nearly a week after the love potion classes, when he’s finally stopped watching all of his students for uncharacteristically vacant and lovestruck expressions over every meal, he starts feeling strange. He looks around the room to see if there was a cause for the oddly peaceful, floating sensation, and his attention is caught by the young Uchiha Sasuke. Such a beautiful, perfect little boy, one of the youngest in his year, but so brilliant. And with such beautiful dark eyes, like-

He bites his lip, hard, and manages to break his gaze away. Shit. What is he doing? He needs to get to his Sasuke, there are already so many competing for his affections, at least a full dozen who follow his every move and desire him with no chance of reciprocation, in addition to the three most likely candidates, Haruno, Yamanaka, and Uzumaki. What did they have that Orochimaru did not? He was _far more powerful_ than them, Sasuke should be _his,_ he’d show them, he’d – he’s not sure how he has the sense to cast a stinging curse, especially when he didn’t even have the sense to _draw his wand_ , but the wand holstered along his left forearm shoots a powerful stinging curse into his soft upper arm. The sudden clarity is a godsend. He fumbles in his pocket for the antidote before he realizes he gave his last vial to the matron the previous evening and forgot to replace it. The rest is in his personal stores in the dungeons. He needs to hurry, before-his precious Sasuke, it looked as though he was about to finish eating. If Orochimaru left right now he could catch the boy in the entrance hall, and take him downstairs to his rooms- _sectumsempra._

He doesn’t gasp out loud at the pain, though his eyes do widen in shock. He hopes he hasn’t accidentally severed an artery, oh, his arm is _throbbing._ Sasuke takes the time to blithely exit the great hall. If Orochimaru can last just a few minutes longer there will be no chance of crossing paths with the boy on his way to his rooms. He can hardly believe that he has been careless and stupid enough to get trapped by a love potion though, and the murderous fury that someone should have slipped _him_ some helps to dispel the love potion’s haze a little further.

Even so, fighting the potion is bloody difficult. He’s a trained _Occlumens_ , and he can cast off an _imperius_ with ease, but potions are always more insidious and difficult to fight off. He’s probably about to do something borderline stupid, like send another cutting curse into his throbbing arm when a warm hand closes tightly around his right elbow and tows him out of the great hall. It takes him a moment to recognize that Sakumo is the one pulling him along, and he’s so confused, desperately fighting off the urge to chase after Sasuke, and having to deal with, simultaneously, an angry Hatake shoving him into an empty classroom and locking the door behind them.

“What did you do to yourself?” the man asks angrily, slicing the sleeve off nonverbally and attending to the deep cut. Orochimaru watches passively as he casts _vulnera sanentur_ on his arm, the cut closing up and flesh mending together faster with every repeat of the phrase.

“Do you have dittany?” asks Sakumo, but no, the pain is going, so Orochimaru presses his nails into the newly closed wound, and ignores the offended cry from the other professor. “Either get me to my rooms, or to the infirmary, but for god's sake do not let me go after Uchiha Sasuke,” he hisses, then bites his tongue hard so that he can’t tell Sakumo exactly what he wants to do to the boy.

“Dear Merlin,” says the man, then does him the favour of knocking him out with a stunner.

Orochimaru wakes up in his own rooms lying on his side on his couch. Sakumo’s worried face is peering at him. “I just wanted to make sure I had found the right antidote before I fed it to you,” says Sakumo, and Orochimaru is confused. “What, why? And where’s Sasuke?” he sits up, confused about how he got here. “He was just at breakfast, I must have missed him!” The idea that he’d missed his chance is crushing, he needs to find Sasuke now, it’s _important,_ he absolutely must – Orochimaru yelps as a stinging curse hits his inner wrist.

“ _Amortentia antidote,_ ” says Sakumo pointedly and Orochimaru grabs it and chugs it down himself.

The haze clears immediately, but it still takes him a long few moments to gather himself. “Thank you for stopping me,” he says, feeling faint and nauseated. Disgusted, with both himself and whoever had slipped him the potion. He was angry, too, but that was muted, buried below shame and self-disgust, and he summons his waste-bin because he feels like he’s going to vomit.

He _despises_ being out of control, it felt disgusting, his skin was crawling because he remembers what he had thought, the things that he had wanted and he was _not_ that person but it had been so easy to be and he’s sick, what little of his breakfast he had eaten coming back up. He realizes that he’s shaking.

There’s sharp knocking on his door and he looks up. “Do you want me to get that, Orochimaru?” Sakumo asks, just as the person knocks again more impatiently. Orochimaru manages to say, “yes, please,” but then he also vanishes his trash can and flees to the bathroom the moment Sakumo is out of reach.

Tobirama had been late to breakfast and therefore had witnessed just the tail end of Orochimaru and Sakumo’s strange scene, the Defense professor carting away a confused looking Potions professor with an almost murderous expression.

“Any idea what that was about?” he asks Iruka as he sits down beside the young man, glancing at the abandoned food left on both professors’ plates. Breakfast smells wonderful this morning, just like the vanilla French toast Madara makes him when he's in an especially good mood, and it takes Tobirama a moment to make the connection. Picking up Orochimaru’s half-empty glass he sniffs it, and yes, that is definitely Amortentia.

“Iruka, please find a substitute for Orochimaru’s and Sakumo’s classes for the first period, ask a seventh year if none of the staff are free,” he says. He sticks a preservation charm on the potion in the glass, spells it not to spill, and then puts it in an evidence bag that he pulls out of his pocket. 

_Yes,_ he keeps some of his husband’s evidence bags in his pockets, you never know when you’ll need something capable of trapping magic until you’re chasing an angry teapot around a classroom while the students cower beneath their desks.

A quick locator spell shows him points him downstairs, possibly to Orochimaru’s rooms. He’s not sure why Sakumo took him there; if one of his teachers has imbibed a love potion, it would have been preferable to get him to the hospital wing, first. Perhaps Orochimaru had insisted that he had the antidote? He knocks on Orochimaru’s door impatiently and is finally let in by a somber-looking Sakumo.

“Is he alright?” he asks.

“Bit shaken. He just took the antidote though, apparently, the sixth years were preparing Amortentia in class last week and he made up a batch. I don’t know why he didn’t have it on him, but I doubt that he expected that anyone would use it on _him_.”

“Of course he wouldn’t, it’s illegal and morally reprehensible.” He gives Sakumo a serious look and says in a very quiet voice, “Are we dealing with an actual crush or a badly done prank?”

“I would say a malicious prank,” Sakumo says, just as quietly. “It was keyed to Uchiha Sasuke.”

Well, shit. Send Orochimaru at Sasuke, the youngest in the most powerful magical family in Britain, and the man would be hounded out of the country. He can only hope that whoever did it had only wanted Orochimaru embarrassed publicly by professing his love to Sasuke, and not…not something far darker. It would have been unconscionable.

“How did you realize?” he asks, chilled to realize what might have befallen Sasuke.

“I smelled blood,” says Sakumo.

“I-you what?”

He taps his nose, as though to remind him of the Hatake’s smelling prowess. “He must have figured it out himself, he’d bitten through his lip and cast _sectumsempra_ on himself. I didn’t smell the potion, but I could smell blood and then I had to drag him out to ask him what he was playing at. I thought it was a habit I hadn’t noticed.”

Tobirama can understand why that would be alarming, but he’s more stuck on the fact that Sakumo hadn’t smelled the love potion. “It was so strong, how could you have possibly missed it? How could _he_ have missed it? I could smell it from six feet away. _Oh!”_ he finishes, finally understanding, because Sakumo has turned pale.

He’d suspected that the two men were growing to be…partial…to each other, but this must be a bit of a shock. And Orochimaru must reciprocate if he hadn’t noticed the scent either.

“I’ll cover his classes for the day, Iruka will find a substitute for your first hour. You’ll be ready to take your subsequent classes?”

“Of course, I’ll just take him to the infirmary and then I can return.”

“Alright. Tell him he has the day off. If I find the idiot who stole the love potion, I’ll send them to you. We'll have to report it to the DMLE, but that can wait until Orochimaru is feeling a little better,” he says and walks out.

They need to find out who had been willing to do something that terrible as soon as they can. Tobirama is afraid that it's not going to be easy. 

No matter, it will still be done. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please drop a comment if you can!


End file.
